Perdre la raison
by Ruki-sanGazetto
Summary: Kai viens d'arriver dans le groupe des The GazettE mais apparemment il ne fait pas l'unanimité ... Ruki est pris d'un grand sentiment de jalousie et en viens à réduire sa vie à néant jusqu'à ce que son groupe lui viennent en aide et lui montre à quel point il l'aime ... /!\ Yaoi /!\ Drame mais happy end ! LEMON /!\


Hello !

Attention inédit ! Pour finir la soirée en beauté je vous propose un OS que je n'ai mis en ligne nul part ailleurs ! Donc personne n'as pus le lire j'espère que ça vous plaira. Je vous rassure ça peu paraître dramatique mais ne vous en faites pas Happy End ^o^. Désolé pour le pauvre Kai je n'ai rien contre lui le pauvre mais c'est une idée qui m'est venus comme ça alors voilà. Oui bien sûr qu'il y a un **lemon** !

Titre : Perdre la raison

Auteur : Ruki-san

Pairing : Tout le monde ! Kai x Aoi x Reita x Uruha et pour la fin Aoi x Reita x Uruha x Ruki

Disclamer : Ca y est les The GazettE sont à moi ! Non je plaisante ... Dommage ... L'histoire en revanche est sortit tout droit de mon esprit ! Rated M donc [+18] donc lemon x).

Résumé : Kai viens d'arriver dans le groupe des The GazettE mais apparemment il ne fait pas l'unanimité ... Ruki est pris d'un grand sentiment de jalousie et en viens à réduire sa vie à néant jusqu'à ce que son groupe lui viennent en aide et lui montre à quel point il l'aime ...

* * *

Je ne supporte plus ces conditions … Je veux tout simplement rester enfermer, seul, dans le noir … Comme toutes les nuits j'ai des vertiges et je n'arrive pas à dormir. Toute la journée les volets de mon appartements sont fermés et je ne sors plus de chez moi. Je me torture l'esprit et le corps et je ne mange plus. Je ne vis plus et tout ce qui pourrait me faire souffrir je le fait … Comment j'en suis arrivé là déjà ? Je souffre et j'agonise c'est tout ce que je réalise … La colère s'est vite envoler pour se transformer en tristesse puis en folie … Je ne suis plus maître de mes mouvements et je ne passe pas une minutes sans pleurer …

C'était un jour comme les autres que tout à commencer … Comme les autres pas tellement. Nous devions accueillir le nouveau batteur de notre groupe aujourd'hui Kai. Nous l'avions déjà rencontré précédemment et tout le monde l'avais trouvé très gentil. Il était arrivé un peu à l'avance avec son sourire si mignon selon les autres. Je lui avais juste souris et saluer avant de rejoindre tout le monde dans le salon d'Aoi. Il nous avait invitées chez lui pour qu'on fasse plus ample connaissance avec le nouveau. Durant une heure il c'était présenter et on avait entamé des conversations quelconque avec lui. Oui sympas c'est ce qu'il était … Du moins tout le monde dans le groupe le trouvais vraiment charmant … Je n'avais pas beaucoup parlé à vrai dire je laissais surtout les autres engager la conversation. Je n'étais pas trop bavard aujourd'hui alors que d'habitude je n'en manquais pas une pour sortir une connerie qui faisait rire tout le monde. Mais là je ne sais pas j'avais un mauvais pressentiment … Je ne saurais dire de quoi il s'agissait mais j'avais peur …

Plus les jours s'écoulèrent et plus Aoi, Uruha et Reita se rapprochaient du nouveau batteur. Je ne faisais pas attention au début plonger dans ma passion c'est-à-dire la musique. Puis un beau jour dans une conversation une idée venant d'Aoi m'avais profondément marqué … Et c'est depuis ce jour qu'à commencer mon cauchemar …

*Flash-back*

Nous étions comme d'habitude chez Aoi et répétions pour les prochains concerts à venir. Tout le monde était à fond dans la musique et je me déchaînais sur chaque chanson. Après avoir fait toutes les musiques de notre répertoire, Uruha suggéra de faire une pause.

Reita : « Oui bonne idée. »

Aoi : « Je vais chercher à boire qui a soif ? »

Tout le monde répondis positivement à son offre puis il s'exécuta allant chercher les boissons à la cuisine. Nous nous assîmes tous sur les divans soufflant un peu après cette longue répétition.

Reita : « Je suis plutôt content de moi. »

Uruha : « Ouais moi aussi. On peut dire qu'on a tous poussé nos limites. »

Aoi revint de la cuisine avec 5 verres d'eau posé sur un plateau en métal. Il le posa sur la table basse puis s'affala à côté de Reita avant de sortir une cigarette de son paquet et de l'allumer.

Kai : « En tout cas je suis vraiment très heureux que vous m'ayez demandé de vous rejoindre ! J'ai une complicité beaucoup plus développé qu'avec mon ancien groupe. »

Uruha : « Et nous nous sommes vraiment heureux de t'avoir parmi nous Kai. »

Kai : « C'est gentil … »

Répondit-il d'un air gêné avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Je pris mon verre et le bus petit à petit avant de le reposer et de m'enfoncer dans le canapé. Je n'avais pas trop envie de discuter comme à chaque fois que nous nous réunissions tous ensemble depuis que Kai était arrivé. Pourtant je n'avais rien de particulier mais c'est comme si ma bonne humeur c'était réduit de plus en plus à chaque fois.

Aoi : « Vous savez ce que je pense ? »

Reita : « Oh attention de ne pas nous en dire trop de ce qui se passe dans ton esprit mal placé. »

Tout le monde ris joyeusement à la remarque de Reita quant à moi je me contentais juste d'afficher un léger sourire.

Aoi : « Très drôle Reita. Mais non je ne parlais pas de ça. Je me disais après mûre réflexion que Kai à l'air de quelqu'un de très joyeux et déterminer pour le groupe. Pourquoi ne pas le faire devenir notre leader ? »

Ces quelques paroles m'avaient fait comme un violent coup de poignard au fond de mon cœur. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais cette sensation d'autant plus que nous cherchions un leader mais je ressentais comme de la tristesse au fond de moi.

Reita : « Oui bonne idée ! »

Uruha : « Oh oui volontiers ! Kai dis oui ! »

Kai : « Vous êtes vraiment adorables ça me touche … »

Aoi : « Ruki tu es d'accord aussi ? »

Je répondis par un léger sourire et un hochement de tête. Pourtant je n'avais qu'une envie c'est de crier ce non qui étais coincé au fond de ma gorge.

Reita : « Alors c'est décider Kai tu es notre nouveau leader ! »

Tout le monde dans la pièce applaudis et Kai riait en nous remerciant tous. Je tapai deux fois dans mes mains avant de reprendre mon verre d'eau et de le finir. Je le reposai puis sortis à mon tour une cigarette. Je l'allumai et commença à savourer la fumer.

Uruha : « A notre nouveau leader ! »

Tout le monde leva son verre et trinqua à la santé de Kai. Je levai aussi mon verre puis le reposa aussi sec tandis que les autres le vidèrent. J'avais la sensation que des larmes allaient couler mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je les retins en levant les yeux au ciel puis quand je fus sûr qu'elle ne coulerait pas regarda le groupe rire ensemble.

Les répétitions n'ont jamais était aussi torturante que depuis ce jour … Je n'avais plus la force de chanter, plus le morale pour me déchaîner et ça le groupe le sentais.

Aoi : « Bon on vas arrêter pour aujourd'hui. »

Tout le monde rangea le matériel épuisé par la journée chargé que nous avions eus. Uruha vint à côté de moi et me souris. J'en fis de même mais le perdis bien vite en m'éloignant. Je bus d'une traite dans ma bouteille d'eau. J'entendis le rire de Kai derrière moi et en me tournant je vis qu'Uruha était derrière et l'avais pris par la taille lui infligeant son jeu favoris les chatouilles. Je détournais les yeux puis continuait de boire sentant mon cœur se réduire un peu plus. Kai continuait de rire suivit par Uruha mais je ne voulais plus me tourner pour les voir.

Aoi : « Uruha ne nous le tue pas hein. »

Dit-il avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. Reita souriait en voyant ça avant de ranger sa basse dans son étui.

Uruha : « Alors mon petit Kai on s'avoue vaincus ? »

Kai : « Uruha arrête je t'en prie ! »

Cria-t-il entre deux fous rires. Ce petit jeu dura jusqu'à ce que Kai n'en puisse plus. Il s'allongea sur le fauteuil reprenant sa respiration.

Uruha : « Le guitariste à encore vaincus ! »

Kai : « Je t'aurais un jour on verra bien qui rira le dernier … »

Dit-il avec un regard de défis envers Uruha. Ils se sourirent avant qu'Uruha ne prenne une cigarette dans son paquet. Reita s'occupa de ranger les verres à la cuisine et Uruha me proposa d'aller fumer dehors car Reita ne voulais pas qu'on fume à l'intérieur de chez lui. J'acceptai ayant une folle envie de fumer puis récupéra mon paquet avant de sortir aux côtés d'Uruha. Mais une fois dehors Uruha m'annonça qu'il avait oublié son briquet à l'intérieur. Je me portai donc volontaire pour retourner le prendre.

Mais en entrant dans la pièce je me dis que jamais je n'aurais dû venir ici … Kai avait la tête poser sur les jambes d'Aoi qui lui caressait tendrement les cheveux.

Aoi : « T'es pas trop fatiguer ? »

Kai : « Non ça vas mieux. »

Dit-il avec un sourire. Aoi se mordit un peu la lèvre et pris le menton du batteur avant d'approcher lentement ses lèvres des siennes. Kai ferma les yeux et réduit lui aussi la distance avant que leur lèvres ne se rencontrent. Cette fois-ci c'était plus fort que moi les larmes coulèrent sans que je puisse les arrêter. Mon cœur se brisa en morceau et je préférais partir m'isoler. Voir mon groupe s'éloigner et devenir distant avec moi pour aller vers quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine m'attristais terriblement … D'autant plus que je les connaissais depuis avant le succès du groupe et qu'ils ne se sont jamais montrer aussi attentionné avec moi … Je me tournai et fonçai vers un autre endroit quand je me cognais à Reita.

Ruki : « Pardon … »

Dis-je sans lever le regard. Reita m'empêcha de partir et se mis devant moi.

Reita : « Ça va ? »

Ruki : « Oui je me suis mis de la fumer dans les yeux tout à l'heure c'est rien … »

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre et partis en courant vers la sortie. Je courus vers l'arrière de la maison de Reita et me recroquevilla enfouissant ma tête dans mes bras. Les larmes coulaient et je les laissai continuer leur course en entendant mes sanglot en écho dans mon esprit … J'étais terriblement mal et je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un me vois dans cet état.

Une heure plus tard je m'étais enfin calmer puis regarda mon reflet dans la vitre de l'une des fenêtres voyant que mon visage était redevenu à peu près normal. Je soufflais un grand coup puis retourna à l'intérieur me disant que les autres allaient se poser quelques questions. En arrivant au salon je les vis tous assis en train de parler puis ils tournèrent les regards vers moi.

Kai : « Ah il est là. On t'a cherché partout. »

Uruha : « Oui je t'ai attendus et comme tu ne revenais pas j'ai prévenus les autres et même eux ne t'avais pas vu. »

Ruki : « C'est parce que je ne retrouvais pas ton briquet donc je suis allé au tabac le plus proche en acheter un. »

Reita : « J'en avais un ici pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demandé ? »

Ruki : « Parce que vu que tu ne fumes pas je ne savais pas. »

Aoi : « Préviens-nous la prochaine fois que tu pars hein. Tu nous a un peu fait peur. »

Je hochais la tête positivement avant de m'asseoir sur une chaise non loin. Reita se releva en s'étirant puis Kai se mis derrière et le pris par la taille en riant. Reita le suivit et se pencha à son oreille pour lui chuchoter quelques mots. Je détournai le regard faisant mine de chercher quelque chose par la fenêtre. Reita se rassis sur les genoux de Kai puis le groupe continua de discuter joyeusement.

Les jours ont passé et j'ai pu constater que tout le monde était maintenant très attaché au batteur de mon groupe. Je venais aux répétitions à contre cœur mais essayais de ne pas le faire ressentir lorsque ce jour fit tout basculer pour me conduire à ma chute … Un concert venait de se dérouler dans les meilleures conditions et pour son premier concert Kai avait assuré. A la sortie de la scène ils se jetèrent tous sur Kai pour le prendre dans leur bras.

Aoi : « Félicitation Kai t'as vraiment été super ! »

Uruha : « Je suis sûr que le publique t'as adoré ! »

Kai : « Merci beaucoup les gars … Si on allait boire un verre ? »

Reita : « Oui allons-y ! »

C'est sur ses mots qu'on prit tous la voiture d'Uruha pour nous rendre dans le centre-ville et savourer la réussite de notre concert. Nous nous étions installées dans un des bars les plus chics de la ville et buvions à la santé de Kai.

Reita : « C'est dommage qu'on n'est pas pus faire de fanservice avec le batteur pas vrai ? »

Aoi : « Ouais c'est vrai ! On peut toujours en faire en dehors des concerts c'est plus drôle ! »

Dit-il en lançant un regard provocateur à Kai qui lui répondit par un de ses sourires habituel. Je baissais la tête profondément blesser par leurs paroles … Ce soir je n'avais pas eus le courage de faire de fanservice mais d'habitude ils le faisaient avec moi sur scène … Et entendre dire tout ça c'est sous-entendre qu'avec moi c'est lassant ou même pas amusant du tout …

Uruha : « Si j'en avait eus l'occasion j'aurais fait ça. »

Dit-il en se levant de sa chaise et se dirigeant vers Kai. Il se pencha à son oreille et je pus comprendre qui lui demanda de faire semblant de jouer de la batterie. Kai tapa donc le rythme sur ses genoux et Uruha se colla au dos de Kai en baladant ses mains sur son torse. Il glissa l'une de ses mains sous son haut et le batteur ferma les yeux, penchant la tête en arrière. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me mordre les doigts discrètement pour ne pas laisser éclater ma colère devant tout le monde. Lorsqu'Uruha arrêta Kai souris avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur la joue d'Uruha. Celui-ci le lui rendit puis retourna s'asseoir.

Aoi : « Ouais mais ce n'est pas possible puisque tu es censé jouer de la guitare. »

Uruha : « Il y a des moments où je n'en joue pas tu sais c'est toujours à tester. »

Il fit un clin d'œil avant de boire dans son verre. Aoi rit doucement avec lui puis posa une main sur la cuisse de Reita.

Aoi : « Puisque c'est comme ça je ferais du fanservice avec Reita. »

Dit-il en remontant sa main de plus en plus. Reita se mordit la lèvre avant de l'arrêter pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Tout le monde resta scotcher face à tant d'ardeur. Reita devait avoir bus déjà pas mal de verre … Tout le monde avait un peu abusé de l'alcool sauf moi qui n'avais pas encore touché à mon premier verre. En revanche je n'avais pas arrêté de fumer ce qui n'avais visiblement choqué personne … Se dire que le fanservice c'était ma spécialité et que maintenant plus personne ne me regardais même quand il s'agissait d'un sujet me visant particulièrement … Reita se sépara d'Aoi qui se lécha les lèvres.

Aoi : « Tu m'as mis le feu Reita ! »

Le bassiste lui souris et Uruha n'avait pas arrêté de rire. Aoi regarda Kai qui riait aussi puis lui fis signe du doigt de venir. Kai s'exécuta et s'approcha du brun qui le prit par la taille pour l'asseoir sur lui. Kai recommença à rire joyeusement tandis qu'Aoi le serra contre lui déposant des baisers dans son cou.

Reita : « Je peux me joindre au fanservice ? »

Kai : « Oh oui Reita viens avec nous ! »

Dit Kai sur un ton ironiquement sensuel.

Uruha : « Oh mon dieu Kai tu me fais rêver avec cette voix. »

Dit-il en se mordant la lèvre avec envie. Kai rit avant de lui faire un clin d'œil. Je fis tomber de la cendre par inadvertance sur ma main et sursautai sous la douleur avant de continuer à fumer comme si de rien était.

Uruha : « Ça t'as pas fait mal ? »

Me demanda-t-il surpris que j'aie si peu de réaction. J'haussai les épaules puis me tourna à nouveau vers les trois autres qui avaient l'air de bien s'amuser … Je devais peut être tenté quelque chose pour me réintégrer qui sait … Je tentai donc en me tournant vers Uruha avec un léger sourire.

Ruki : « Puisqu'ils font du fanservice ensemble pourquoi on en ferait pas tous les deux ? »

Dis-je en souriant. Il me sourit à son tour puis regarda alternativement moi puis les trois autres.

Uruha : « On en fait tout le temps sur scène alors qu'avec Kai j'en ai encore jamais fait. »

Cette fois c'était la phrase que fit exploser mon cœur en mille morceaux … Je me relevai d'une traite rassemblant mes affaires sentant mes larmes monter. Reita, Aoi et Kai c'étaient arrêter de rire et me regardais à présent inquiet. Je me précipitais vers la sortie du bar ignorant totalement leurs appels. J'essayai de me dépêcher le plus possible pour m'éloigner quand j'entendis des pas précipités derrière moi. Uruha me rattrapa bien vite avant d'attraper mon poignet. Je dégageai mon bras violemment me tournant vers lui avec le peu de courage qui me restait.

Uruha : « Ruki qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? »

Ruki : « Fous-moi la paix et retourne faire ton fanservice avec votre Kai chéri ! »

Dis-je en laissant couler un peu plus mes larmes en entendant l'écho de ma voix sur cette terrible vérité …

Uruha : « Mais Ruki on plaisante … Ne te met pas dans des états pareil … »

Me conseilla-t-il d'une voix triste. Il avait un regard inquiet et chagriner de me voir dans un tel état mais je m'en fichais … Depuis son arrivée j'ai pu voir ce que tous pensais et cela m'avait affreusement blessé …

Uruha : « Ruki … »

Ruki : « Ne m'approche pas ! Et puisque vous êtes en bonne voie tous ensemble pourquoi ne pas vous trouver un nouveau chanteur que vous aimeriez bien plus que moi parce que c'est terminé je quitte le groupe ! »

Uruha : « Quoi ?! Non je t'en prie Ruki reste … On a fondé le groupe avec toi et on tiens beaucoup à toi … »

Ruki : « J'en ai pas vraiment l'impression ! Vas l'annoncer aux autres ils seront tellement content ! »

Uruha : « Ruki ! Comment tu oses dire une chose pareille ?! »

Ruki : « Parce que c'est la vérité ! Aller faire la fête mais ne tentez plus de me rappeler c'est terminer je ne veux plus entendre parler de vous … »

Je lui tournais à présent le dos et continua ma route, mes larmes ayant cessé à cause de la colère qui était monté soudainement en moi. Je pus entendre les sanglots d'Uruha mais la haine m'empêcha de me retourner et je continuai ma route dans l'obscurité …

Quelques heures plus tard j'étais enfin arrivé à mon appartement et claqua violemment la porte. Tous les meubles bas ou objet qui se trouvait sur ma route finirent détruit au bout de quelques minutes. Je détruisais tout ce que je voyais et mon chien était partie se réfugier dans son panier ayant peur de mon excès de rage. Après quelques heures je m'arrêtai regardant l'état désastreux dans lequel j'avais mis mon appartement … Je donnai un coup de poing contre le mur avant de fondre en larme et de me laisser tomber par terre. Je laissais mes larmes couler et m'allongea sur le carrelage glacer. Je n'avais plus envie de bouger, plus envie de parler juste me laisser mourir et seul le silence me réconfortait.

Je restai toute la nuit ainsi à pleurer sans plus pouvoir me relever. Vers le début de la matinée j'entendis les pattes précipité de mon chien se rapprocher. Lorsqu'il me trouva allonger au sol il s'avança vers moi doucement encore un peu méfiant pour ce que j'avais fait la nuit passer. Je ne fis pas un seul mouvement puis il finit par remuer la queue en me léchant affectivement le visage. Je le pris dans mes bras et le serrais à présent contre moi ayant besoin de réconfort. Il se blottit et s'allongea confortablement à côté de moi. C'est fou comme il peut me comprendre ce chien … Je l'aime tellement … Il sait quand j'ai besoin de réconfort et cela me rassure de savoir que je peux compter sur lui. Même si il ne s'agit que d'un animal il m'aide à surmonter mes dures épreuves.

Une heure passa, puis deux, puis trois et je n'avais toujours pas cessé de pleurer … Soudain mon chien se releva prestement et accourus vers ma porte d'entrée. Je relevais un peu la tête me demandant pourquoi il c'était précipité ainsi. C'est alors qu'on toqua à la porte et je pus entendre la voix d'Aoi de l'autre côté.

Aoi : « Ruki … On sait que tu es là ouvre nous … On est venus te parler et rendre ton portable tu l'as laissé au bar … »

Uruha : « Je t'en prie ouvre il faut vraiment qu'on te parle … »

Je reposais ma tête par terre laissant mes larmes couler dans le silence. Je voulais m'arracher le cœur en entendant leur voix … Pourquoi insistaient-ils tellement je ne voulais plus les voir … Après un long moment d'insistance ils décidèrent que c'était peine perdues et j'entendis à nouveau Uruha fondre en larme.

Reita : « Ruki … »

Sa voix tremblais et je pus comprendre qu'il pleurait aussi … A mon avis nous avions tous passer une nuit affreuse mais moi ça va faire depuis maintenant 6 mois que je subis cette torture …

Reita : « Sache qu'on t'attends et qu'on veut te revoir Ruki … »

Aoi : « Nous sommes désolé si nous t'avons blessé … J'espère que tu auras la force de nous pardonner … »

Leur pas s'éloignèrent sur le palier et à part leur plainte de tristesse je n'entendis plus rien. Mes larmes redoublèrent et je me relevai en titubant. Je fermai tous les volets de ma maison et m'effondras sur mon lit qui lui seul était resté intact. J'enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller et depuis cette instant j'avais décidé de ne plus sortir de chez moi …

*Fin du flash-back*

Ça fait presque une semaine que je suis enfermer chez moi et depuis je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle de mon ex-groupe … Je suppose que c'est tant mieux … Je n'étais pas sortie de chez moi comme je me l'étais promis et mes volets sont resté fermer. A chaque fois que je me regardais dans la glace je paraissais de plus en plus pâle et de plus en plus maigre … Cette fois-ci je m'avançais devant mon miroir et me contemplai. Je n'avais pas repris de couleur au contraire et vu que je grignotais de temps à autre la forme de mon visage n'avais pas changé. Deux cernes étaient apparus sous mes yeux. En les baissant je regardai les marques de morsures que je m'étais infliger sur les bras durant mes excès de colère. En voyant ce que j'étais devenu par leur faute je frappai de toutes mes forces le miroir m'enfonçant profondément des bouts de verres dans la chaire. Je ne pris même pas le temps de me soigner et me dirigea vers mon salon pour pouvoir fumer un juin afin de me calmer.

Je tirais violemment sur ma cigarette sentant ma tête tourner de plus en plus. Quand je commençais à me sentir bien j'écrasais ma cigarette sur mon ventre pour effacer tout sentiment de volupté et refaire face à la douleur. Puis je recommençais à fumer recommençant à me brûler plusieurs fois lorsque c'était nécessaire. Je l'éteignis complétement et me releva précipitamment pour aller vomir pour la énième fois de la semaine. Et c'était comme ça tout le temps depuis maintenant 6 jours …

Je m'allongeai donc sur le sol glacé de ma salle de bain laissant mon chagrin glisser le long de mes joues. A chaque fois que la fatigue me gagnait je me mordais vigoureusement le bras. Une plainte de douleur m'échappa mais je ne lâchai pas pour autant mon bras jusqu'à sentir le sang couler dans ma bouche. Je regardais à présent ma nouvelle blessure sans rien éprouver. Mon chien venais me voir tout le temps mais je l'ignorais totalement, c'est comme si je m'effaçais … Un grand moment de solitude que je ne voulais pas surmonter … Je ne voulais plus voir ce monde, je voulais me laisser mourir … C'est idiot d'avoir perdue la raison à cause de ça … Mais ça me faisait tellement mal de découvrir que mon groupe ne c'était jamais attacher à moi. La preuve en est que je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle d'eux … En même temps c'est tant mieux puisque je leur avais demandé.

Je ne savais même pas quel heure il était, ni quel jour et même pas de si il faisait jour ou nuit dehors … Je ressentie alors une intense douleur à la tête en essayant de me relever puis retomba à terre me cognant contre le carrelage puis ce fut le noir …

Je me réveillais un peu plus tard papillonnant des yeux et essayant de savoir où j'étais. Je me rendis alors compte que je n'étais plus chez moi mais ailleurs … C'est petit à petit que je compris que quelqu'un avait dû me trouver et m'amener ici … J'avais des bandages sur les bras et le ventre et je pouvais remarquer qu'une perfusion était planter dans mes veines au niveau de l'intérieur mon coude. Une infirmière entra avec un verre d'eau et à manger et le posa sur la table à côté de moi avant de se tourner vers moi avec un grand sourire.

L'infirmière : « Comment vous vous sentez ? »

Ruki : « Étrange … Mais … Comment je me suis retrouver là ? »

L'infirmière : « Ce sont 4 de vos amis qui nous on prévenus … Encore un peu et vous y serais resté … »

Ruki : « Ça fait combien de temps que je suis dans le coma ? »

L'infirmière : « … Un mois … »

Ruki : « Un mois ?! Tant que ça ? »

Elle hocha la tête positivement avant de me proposer un verre d'eau que je bus le plus lentement possible. Malgré que j'aie atrocement soif il ne fallait pas que je me précipite.

L'infirmière : « On a dû aussi vous faire une cure de désintoxication … »

Ruki : « Ah … Quand est ce que je pourrais partir ? »

L'infirmière : « Si tout se passe bien ce soir. »

Ruki : « D'accord merci … »

Elle me fit un sourire puis sortie de la pièce en fermant la porte. Alors comme ça c'était eux qui m'avaient sauvé ? Quelle bande de con … Pourquoi ne m'ont-ils pas laissé mourir tout simplement ? Je ne voulais pas être sauvé je ne peux plus continuer avec une vie pareil moi … La journée passa normalement et plusieurs fois l'infirmière était venus vérifier si tout était normal. Bien plus tard dans la soirée la porte s'ouvrit et je ne détournai pas mes yeux de la fenêtre me disant que l'infirmière avait dû oublier quelque chose. Mais lorsque des voix familière parvinrent à mes oreilles je me retournais brusquement. C'était eux … Aoi se précipita vers moi s'accroupissant près de moi.

Aoi : « Oh Ruki si tu savais à quel point nous avons eus peur ! »

Reita vint à son tour et me tint la main en me regardant avec un sourire. Je retirai alors ma main de la sienne les dévisageant tous avec haine.

Ruki : « Laissez-moi … Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec vous et maintenant je vous en veux pour ne pas m'avoir laissé crever … »

Uruha fronça les sourcils avant de s'approcher de moi d'un air déterminé.

Uruha : « Ecoute Ruki que tu ne veuille plus nous voir c'est une chose mais répète encore une fois ça et je te gifle. »

Ruki : « Ben vas-y qu'est-ce que tu attends de toute manière vous ne pouvez pas faire pire ! »

Aoi sera les dents et se releva d'un coup sec lorsque l'infirmière entra leur disant qu'il fallait me laisser me reposer avant que je ne quitte l'hôpital.

Aoi : « Tu n'éviteras pas la conversation Ruki on refuse de te laisser partir comme ça … Dès que tu sors d'ici on en discute … »

Sur ses dernières paroles ils quittèrent la chambre suivit de l'infirmière. Je reposais la tête sur l'oreiller pleurant une nouvelle fois. Pourquoi il a fallu qu'ils me sauvent ? Pourquoi il a fallu qu'ils reviennent me voir ? Je les déteste …

Je remerciai tous les infirmiers qui m'avaient aidé durant mon séjour à l'hôpital puis sortit enfin de cet endroit dont j'avais horreur … Je respirai enfin me disant que ça faisait plus d'un mois que je n'avais plus respirer l'air de dehors … Le soleil commençais à se coucher et je décidais de profiter de me promener avant la tombée de la nuit. Je marchais les mains dans les poches ne cessant de regarder le ciel perdre un peu plus ses rayons rougeoyant. C'est fou le bien que ça faisait de ressortir et de profiter de l'air frais. Vers 21h je décidais de rentrer chez moi me disant qu'il fallait que je m'occupe de Koron … Depuis un mois je me demande qui s'en est occuper …

Lorsque je franchis le seuil de mon appartement, celui-ci était entièrement remis en ordre effaçant toute trace du massacre que j'avais fait. Bizarrement mon chien ne me sauta pas dessus lorsque je rentrai. Ce que je trouvais d'ailleurs très étrange car il ne manquait pas une occasion de me faire la fête surtout après ce long moment d'absence. C'est alors que Kai apparut devant moi avec ce même sourire que je ne pouvais pas supporter … Je fronçais les sourcils me demandant si j'allai oser faire un meurtre dans ma propre maison …

Ruki : « Qu'est-ce que tu fiche chez moi ?! Dégage ! »

Kai : « Je t'en prie Ruki essaye de te calmer … »

Ruki : « Non ! Tu te casse de mon appart' ! »

Kai : « D'accord j'attendais juste ton retour pour te dire que Koron est chez Uruha c'est lui qui l'as gardé … »

Ruki : « Putain fait chier ! »

Kai : « Il m'as demandé que tu aille le récupérer quand tu voudrais. »

Oh le con … Il savait que Koron était important pour moi et que je n'attendrais pas longtemps pour venir le chercher … Ils ont tout calculé pour avoir cette discussion avec moi … Je soufflais de rage avant de claquer la porte laissant ainsi Kai seul dans mon appartement. Je descendis les marches précipitamment et marcha jusqu'à la maison d'Uruha. Une fois devant la porte je toquais avec haine sonnant à plusieurs reprises. Le blond m'ouvrit alors la porte et s'écarta pour me laisser passer.

Ruki : « Non je ne rentre pas je viens juste récupérer Koron. »

Uruha : « Aoi et Reita jouent avec, si tu le veux il faut que tu viennes le chercher … »

Je le bousculai en passant et me dirigea tout de suite vers le salon sachant pertinemment qu'il s'y trouvait. En effet Aoi s'amusait à lui lancer un balle et riais avec Reita. Avant que Koron ne récupère la balle je le pris dans mes bras leur lançant à tous les deux des regards noirs.

Ruki : « Je veux plus que vous touchiez à mon chien … »

Je m'apprêtai à repartir mais Uruha qui était debout derrière moi me barrait la route. Je savais ce qu'il voulait mais jamais je ne leur reparlerai … Pas comme avant …

Ruki : « Laisse-moi passer … »

Uruha : « C'est quand que tu vas arrêter de faire ton gamin ? On a à te parler … »

Ruki : « Je n'ai rien à vous dire ! »

Dis-je en commençant à le pousser pour passer mais il me reteint par les bras le regard légèrement irrité.

Uruha : « Contente-toi d'écouter ce qu'on a à te dire alors … »

Je soufflais puis reposai mon chien à terre qui me gratta les jambes me demandant que je le reprenne dans les bras. Aoi, Reita et Uruha s'installèrent sur les fauteuils attendant que je m'y installe aussi. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'est qu'ils finissent vite pour que je puisse me tirer … Ils le ressentaient et Aoi commença sans plus tarder.

Aoi : « Bon écoutes … On est désolé pour ce qu'on a fait … »

Reita : « On est conscient qu'on t'as laissé à l'écart depuis que Kai est là … »

Ruki : « Depuis que Kai est là ?! Jamais vous n'avez fait quelque chose comme ça avec moi ! A croire que tout ça c'était de la comédie et que vous vous foutiez de ma gueule depuis des années ! »

Uruha : « Je te jure que non Ruki on tient à toi … »

Ruki : « Tu parles ! Ce que j'ai compris c'est que Kai c'est votre dieux et que moi je suis rien à vos yeux ! »

Encore une fois je ne pouvais empêcher mes larmes de couler mais aucun d'eux ne bougea de peur de se recevoir une claque de ma part … Ce qui était compréhensif je dois dire car je n'aurais pas hésité …

Aoi : « Bien sûr que non Ruki tu compte beaucoup pour nous ! Même si avec Kai on a été différent ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne t'aime pas ! »

Ruki : « D'après ce que j'ai constaté vous préférer quelqu'un que vous connaissez que depuis même pas un ans à moi que vous connaissez depuis le collège ! »

Reita : « Arrête Ruki tu sais très bien que c'est faux … »

Ruki : « Non ! J'ai vu comment vous régissiez avec lui il est clair que je pourrais crever la bouche ouverte ce serais pareil !»

Uruha se mis la tête dans les mains pour empêcher la colère de prendre le dessus sur lui puis me regarda à nouveau.

Uruha : « Ecoute Ruki … On avoue avoir était distant et on regrette … Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne tiens pas à toi au contraire ! »

Ruki : « Alors pourquoi vous n'avez jamais fait toutes ses choses avec moi ?! Vous dites tenir à moi mais jamais vous ne me l'avez montré ! Comment je peux savoir si vous dites la vérité ?! »

Aoi : « Tu veux qu'on te le prouves ? »

Ruki : « Vous ne pouvez pas ! Qu'est-ce que je vaux après tout à vos yeux ?! »

Je fondis à nouveau en larme regrettant qu'ils me voient dans cet état. Uruha s'approcha de moi et me pris délicatement le menton avant de déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je restai surpris par son geste ne m'attendant pas du tout à ce qu'il fasse une telle chose. Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille et caressa mes lèvres avec sa langue. Je résistai un moment puis finalement entrouvrit la bouche pour laisser sa langue entrer en contact avec la mienne.

Petit à petit il me fit reculer et ayant les yeux fermés je ne savais pas où est-ce qu'il m'emmenait. Il me bascula en arrière et m'allongea sur une surface moelleuse et tellement confortable. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux je remarquais que j'étais dans sa chambre et allonger sur son lit. Il rompit le baiser et me souris tendrement en m'embrassant le front. Aoi entra dans la pièce suivis de Reita et ils s'installèrent près de moi.

Aoi se positionna au-dessus de moi et releva légèrement mon haut. Il regarda un moment les marques de brûlures sur mon ventre avec de la douleur au fond du regard. Il glissa alors ses doigts le long de mon ventre comme pour effacer les marques noirs qui parcouraient mon abdomen. Je ressentis un puissant frisson le long de mon dos fermant les yeux appréciant ses caresses. Ca faisait tellement du bien de sentir quelque chose de plaisant après la douleur que j'avais ressentie.

Reita enleva entièrement mon haut et regarda mes bras avant d'embrasser mon cou et de s'approcher lentement de mon oreille.

Reita : « Pourquoi tu t'es fait tant de mal ? Tu ne le mérite pas … »

Dit-il avant d'embrasser tendrement chacune de mes morsures comme pour les effacer et qu'elles disparaissent à jamais … Aoi stoppa ses caresses et pencha ses lèvres vers les brûlures et passa sa langue autour de mon nombril avec la plus grande délicatesse dont il était capable. Ma respiration était de plus en plus difficile et j'avais évité un de mes gémissement sortir de ma bouche par je ne sais quel miracle. Uruha me caressa les cheveux en déposant de tendre baiser sur mes joues puis mes lèvres.

Uruha : « On aimerait que tu saches à quel point on t'aime … Si tu ne nous crois pas nous allons te le faire ressentir … »

Le blond parcourus mon cou avec sa langue avant de descendre sur mon torse. Il embrassa l'un de mes boutons de chaire avant de donner des coups de langue puis de le sucer avec entrain. Cette fois-ci je gémis sous la vague de plaisir qui venait de m'électriser le corps. En m'entendant Uruha insista beaucoup plus déclenchant un second gémissement rauque de ma part. Reita m'embrassa avec passion me transmettant toute l'émotion en lui. Aoi fit de même par la suite et ressentir qu'ils tenaient vraiment à moi avait réussis à me faire pleurer … Uruha aspira la larme qui roulait le long de ma joue avant de la caresser.

Aoi : « Ne pleure plus … On te promet qu'à présent on veillera sur toi … »

Après cette phrase le guitariste défit mon pantalon avant de le retirer entièrement et de l'envoyer plus loin. Il effleura du bout des doigts mon érection par-dessus le dernier tissu qui me restait provocant chez moi un courant électrique tellement plaisant que je penchai la tête en arrière en gémissant. Reita glissa ses doigts le long de mes cuisses avant de faire des arabesques avec sa langue sur l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Je me mordis fortement la lèvre inférieur et bougeait légèrement les hanches sous le désir qui c'était emparer de moi. Après tant de souffrance le plaisir était la bienvenue et cela faisait encore plus de bien …

Aoi entreprit de masser sensuellement mon érection dans le but de m'entendre gémir. Son regard était si excitant puis ce sourire sur ses lèvres me faisait fondre littéralement. Voyant que je m'empêcher de gémir il fit des mouvements plus énergiques déclenchant chez moi un gémissement bien plus fort que les précédents.

Aoi : « Laisses-toi aller … »

Uruha commença à enlever mon boxer le faisant glisser avec lenteur le long de mes jambes jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe au sol. Je me sentis rougir bien rapidement en me disant que j'étais maintenant nu à la vue de tous … Cela me mettais terriblement mal à l'aise étant de nature extrêmement pudique … Uruha ressenti ma gêne et se mis entièrement au-dessus de moi. Il colla son corps contre le miens me faisant légèrement sursauter. Il caressa mes côtes de manière lente et sensuelle me faisant frémir de plaisir. Son souffle vint se glisser dans mon cou puis près de mon oreille.

Uruha : « Si tu savais comme tu es excitant comme ça … Ne change rien Ruki je t'aime comme tu es … Tu es ma perle rare autant dans ton physique que dans ton caractère je t'aime petit ange … »

J'encerclai son cou de mes bras y enfouissant ma tête. Un gémissement franchit le seuil de mes lèvres lorsque ses doigts c'étaient mis à vagabonder sur mes hanches pour glisser jusqu'à mon bas ventre. Il prit mon membre entre ses doigts puis commença à faire de lents va et viens. Je fermai les yeux jetant ma tête en arrière pris par autant de plaisir. Uruha s'amusa à taquiner mon gland avant de me masturber avec plus d'insistance. Les gémissements m'échappaient sans que je puisse les étouffer. Quel sensation agréable … J'avais totalement oublié la douleur et le plaisir était bien plus fort et ressentie en ce moment. Le blond s'arrêta subitement m'arrachant un léger bruit de frustration.

Aoi pris le relais et glissa ses lèvres les long de mon ventre avec tellement de lenteur que ça en devenais presque insupportable. Je lui caressai les cheveux avec tendresse et lui appuya inconsciemment sur la tête pour qu'il aille plus bas.

Aoi : « Tu es impatient pas vrai ? »

Me demanda-t-il d'une voix irrésistible. Je me mordis fortement la lèvre puis il me sourit de manière séduisante. Avant de donner un coup de langue à mon membre. J'arquai mon dos presque instantanément tout en laissant échapper une légère plainte de plaisir. Il suçota mon gland avidement avant de me prendre entièrement en bouche.

Ruki : « Haan … Aoi … »

Reita : « Ça te plait mon cœur ? »

Demanda-t-il en s'amusant à lécher le lobe de mon oreille. Je n'étais pas en mesure de répondre tellement le plaisir m'envahissait.

Uruha : « Alors Ruki ? Dis-nous ce que tu souhaites … »

Ruki : « Aah … Uruha … Embrasse-moi … »

J'étais totalement perdu dans le méandre de l'euphorie et il m'était incapable de parler sans gémir … Uruha s'exécuta avec un sourire en coin et s'amusa à passer sa langue sur mes lèvres avant de m'embrasser ardemment.

Aoi continua ses lents va et viens puis me suréleva les hanches pour avoir un meilleur positionnement. Je rompis le baiser entre Uruha et moi pour pouvoir gémir autant que le plaisir me le permettait. Je commençai à remuer le bassin et Aoi s'arrêta un instant pour me regarder.

Aoi : « Tu préfères comme ça ? »

Ruki : « Oui … Mmh … Continue je t'en prie … »

Il m'embrassa avec amour et je lui répondis avec mon cœur le laissant continuer. Il reprit mon membre en bouche et fit bouger mes hanche en accélérant les mouvements de va et viens.

Ruki : « Ah Aoi ! Je vais venir ! »

Reita s'amusa avec mes boutons de chaires tandis qu'Uruha glissa un doigt entre mes fesses pour venir caresser mon anneau de chaire. Je ne pus tenir plus longtemps et me déversa dans la bouche d'Aoi qui se contenta d'avaler. J'avais la respiration difficile et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur mon visage. J'avais du mal à garder les yeux ouvert et la tête me tournait mais de façon tellement agréable que j'avais envie que ça dur … Aoi s'approcha pour venir lécher les perles sur mon visage puis Uruha m'embrassa amoureusement. Je me blottis contre lui répondant à son baiser. Je fis de même pour Reita et Aoi leur montrant que tout était pardonné.

Ruki : « Je suis désolé pour mes crises de jalousie … »

Reita : « Mais non tu n'étais pas jaloux au contraire ça prouve que tu tiens vraiment à nous … »

Uruha : « Et puis c'est aussi de notre faute … On aurait dû te prouver bien plus que ça qu'on t'aimait … »

Aoi : « Mais promis on ne fera plus cette erreur … »

Ruki : « Promis demain j'irai m'excuser auprès de Kai ... J'ai été con ... Il a été adorable et moi j'ai fait le con je suis désolé ... »

Je les approchais tous de moi afin de me blottir contre eux. Je me sentais protéger aux creux de leurs bras… J'ai été idiot et jamais je n'aurais dû être jaloux de Kai … Finalement je suis heureux que ça se finisse ainsi.

Ruki : « Avant que je m'endorme … Il fallait que je vous dise que je réintègre le groupe si vous voulez encore de moi … »

Aoi : « Évidemment comment on pourrait se passer de toi mon ange … »

Ruki : « Et que je vous aime de tout mon cœur … »

Ils me serrèrent bien plus contre eux pour me montrer que c'était réciproque. Je m'endormis doucement bercer par leur souffle chaud et les battements de nos cœur à l'unissons …

~ The end ~

* * *

Voilà ce one-shot inédit se termine ainsi ! Je suis vraiment désolé si ça ne vous a pas plu et surtout pour le pauvre Kai je promet que le prochain one-shot que je ferais je le mettrais en avant ça me fait un peu de peine pour lui. Tiens je vais faire un one-shot Kai x Myavi *o*. Cette fois-ci c'est mon plus long poste xD. Merci en tout cas de m'avoir lu et je reviendrai en force bientôt promis ;). Je vous rappel que pour avoir la fiction il va falloir mettre des review xD ! Voilà alors en tant que pauvre petit auteur pitié Review !

Bisous ! Votre chère Ruki-san.


End file.
